Stolen Happiness
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: It's an explanation for when Kagome comes back smelling like Hojo,


Rain: I wanted to explain this a little. It's just pointless fluff though....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stolen Happiness  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was walking home from school one day when she saw Hojo. She smile grimly at what was going to happen. She knew he had a big boyish crush on her, but she loved Inu Yasha.  
  
Love and Inu Yasha led her to think about Kikyou, and Inu Yasha. She saddened at the thought, he always went back to her. Even if she tried to kill him, he over looked it.  
  
Hojo walked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Kagome! I thought I would walk you home!"  
  
"Sure Hojo!"  
  
"I'm sorry you haven't been around for a while..."  
  
"Yeah, I am just really sickly."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Hojo and Kagome walked in comfortable silence up to her shrine steps. She turned around and hugged Hojo. As he put his arms around her they sighed and just held each other. Kagome imagined it was Inu Yasha but the muscles were to soft, and he wasn't as nice smelling.  
  
Kagome smiled at Hojo and ran up the steps. Inu Yasha would be expecting her. She ran into the house and was packing some last minute Ramen for him.  
  
Kagome was humming a little tune when she jumped into the well after saying good bye to her mom, jii-san, and Sota.  
  
As she was climbing out of the well she sensed Inu Yasha running up to her. As he stopped in front of her with his usual scowl she smiled any way.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha! I brought Ramen!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't say any thing but started to circle her, like he was looking for something. She looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" "Why do you smell like that Homo kid?"  
  
"Hojo. He walked me home from school today."  
  
"It smells like he hugged you."  
  
"He did, why?"  
  
"Why that-"  
  
Inu Yasha got this murderous look in his eyes and was about to jump in the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What bitch?!"  
  
"You stand there and listen to me."  
  
Kagome's voice was icy cold.  
  
"I have had it with you. You are always chasing away guys I like. Kouga. Hojo. And many others. I DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU DO THAT!"  
  
"Do you like that wimpy-"  
  
"WHAT IF I DID! YOU JUST DESTROY MY HAPPINESS!"  
  
"Kag-"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!!! I WATCHED YOU KISS KIKYOU! TELL HER THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!! I STOOD BY YOU! I RESPECTED YOUR DESICION!"  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER OUNCE THOUGHT YOU WERE SELFISH! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! AND YOU THROW IT IN MY FACE! WHEN A GUY LOVES ME YOU CHASE THEM AWAY! YOU FUCKING CONFUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"  
  
By the end of this charade she was crying, sobbing in front of the man she loved. She looked tearingly at him and waited for him to call her a bitch, and say Kikyou wouldn't have cried, or Kikyo was his one true love.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in shock. This sweet, small, gentle girl was scaring him. When she talked about Kikyou's kiss, and her happiness being taken away, it was like a splash of cold water. When she admitted she loved him it was a slap in the face of reality.  
  
Inu Yasha swayed on spot looking at Kagome. He looked at this mortal that had brought him friendship that none other could have survived.  
  
He thought of the recent encounters of Kikyou. He had ounce loved her. They shared sadness, and he hadn't ever tried to look for faults.  
  
Then a flood of suppressed memories, Kikyou wanting to kill him, stealing the shards, trying to kill Kagome. That brought a tint of red to his eyes.  
  
He looked to Kagome and then to the ground then to her again. She spun on her foot and was marching back to the well, before she got there, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and a face settled in her hair. She froze.  
  
"Kagome. I am so sorry. I...I have been holding onto the past. Kikyou's dead. I am so sorry for chasing them away. I hope you can for give me. I love you to."  
  
Then the arms started to loosen as if to let go and Kagome wimpered.  
  
"Inu Yasha. I love you so much, I wanted you to notice. I wanted to be seen."  
  
Inu Yasha spun her around then claimed her lips in her first kiss. Two years of emotion came pouring down in that special kiss.  
  
Inu Yasha nibbled her lower lip and she gasped. Inu Yasha took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue tapped his and then they were in an intricate dance. Kagome felt lightheaded. She had never been kissed so hungrily before.  
  
Inu Yasha was getting drunk on her taste, and scent. He pulled away so they could both breathe and he looked down at her. Her swollen lips formed a smile and he picked her up bridal style.  
  
He whispered into her ear while he carried her toward the village.  
  
"Will you be my mate? I love you and I will protect you from all who will hurt you...."  
  
".......Yes, I will be your mate.."  
  
Inu Yasha kissed Kagome again deeply.  
  
"Thankyou mate."  
  
With that he gently bit her skin above the shoulder where he had claimed her as his. Kagome smiled and nestled into the chest of her new mate.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: POINTLESS FLUFF!  
  
Kagome: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Hojo: DANG IT! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A HOJO/KAGOME FIC!  
  
Rain: NOPE! JA PEOPLE! 


End file.
